Floppy
Floppy (フロッピ / Furoppi) (pronunciado Flopi) (etiquetado/a como: La Inexpresiva Cara) es uno de los personajes de Happy Tree Friends 2. Apariencia Es un/a gato/a color blanquinegro. Tiene un mechón de pelo y un hocico peludo color blanco, y orejas negras con superficie blanca. Lleva consigo un collar color rojo en el cuelo y una panza peluda color blanco. Tiene un colmillo en lugar de dientes habituales de conejo. Posee una cola negra y blanca. Atributos Floppy es un/una gato/a blanquinegro/a que siempre posee una personalidad inexpresiva todo el tiempo. Aparentemente le gusta jugar Mankala como se ve en sus ratos libres, aunque pasa la mayoría de su tiempo comiendo frutos rojos, comiendo pockys o simplemente estando a solas en paz. Cuando está a solas habitualmente, suele sólo ver a los demás alrededor, sin hacer absolutamente nada mientras se encuentra sentado/a. Suele visitar el parque por su naturaleza pasiva, según él/ella mismo/a. Se ve que vive solo/a en su casa. En el exterior de su casa esta cubierta de enredaderas de hojas verde oscuros y (según el clima y la estación) pasarán a estar peladas. Como cualquier casa ordinaria, el interior de la casa es ordenada, pero de colores opacos y nada llamativa. Como Floppy no aparece seguido en episodios de la serie, tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir en Inexpressive Poker Face, Of Bad In Worse, It Mortal Disease (debatible), Become to The Past, Floppin' Suspect y Hitogoroshi o Tatakai. Desafortunadamente, muere en Bad Blood Beach, A Glitch is a Glitch (al final revive) y Ruined Vacations, New Ambitions. Apariciones Muertes famosas #Bad Blood Beach. Roles como Protagonista #Inexpressive Poker Face. #Of Bad In Worse. #Floppin' Suspect. Roles como Secundario #Bad Blood Beach. #Mage in Trouble. #A Bad Act of Pain. #A Glitch is a Glitch. #It Mortal Disease. #Become to the Past. #Ruined Vacations, New Ambitions. #Hitogoroshi o Tatakai. #I Really Need You, I Really Love You. Muertes #'Bad Blood Beach': TBA. #'A Glitch is a Glitch': Como los demás, muere cuando el Glitch se come sus piezas correspondientes en el Código Fuente Universal. #'Ruined Vacations, New Ambitions': Junto con Zippy, Cub y Bonnie, mueren cuando el avión se estrella (sus muertes no se ven). Relaciones :Debido a su inexpresividad, es difícil conocer sus amistades y enemistades, ya que no muestra expresiones de amistad y enemistad hacia otros. Curiosidades * Floppy fue el primer personaje de género desconocido. (sin tener en cuenta su contraparte y la Empadanada Luka) esto es sucedido después por Crimson. * Su nombre significa "disquete" en inglés. Su nombre no esta basado en Flippy. * Desde la invención del personaje, Floppy fue el intento de inspirarse en un videojuego preferido de la autora, pero fue el intento fue desechado por problemas. Su nombre, colores y collar fueron lo único que se conservó desde sus primeros diseños hasta hoy. * Floppy no tiene sentimientos ni intereses amorosos hacia alguien. Sin embargo, Rinne le gusta, sin importar que ella nunca pudó especificar su género. * Wollem es el único personaje que pudó matar a Floppy. * Su ratio de supervivencia en HTF 2 es de 72,5%. * Según teorías, él/ella no tiene miedo a personajes temibles como Wollem o Sunshine, pero es debatible por el público. Pues como trata de un personaje inexpresivo no puede mostrar miedo, pero en el fondo puede que sí. ** En Become to The Past se le/la ve corriendo de Wollem, pero presumiblemente solo escapaba de él para sobrevivir, en vez de mostrar temor. * Una de las bases chibi hecha por su autora no será usada en Happy not Ever. * Poseeía un "lado psicópata" llamado Floqpy, pero la misma autora desechó a Floqpy años después, haciendo borrar completamente su existencia en la serie. Esto se debió a que la autora siempre quisó un personaje "que sea kuudere por siempre", además del gran elenco de personajes malvados en la serie. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Género Desconocido Categoría:Personajes Blancos Categoría:Personajes Negros Categoría:Personajes con Ropa Categoría:Gatos Categoría:Janemize Categoría:Mamiferos Categoría:Personajes sin Ropa